Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 1)
"Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 1)" is the seventh episode of the fifth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the fifty-ninth episode of the series. It first aired on April 10, 2012 (UK). Summary Murdoch tries to solve the death of a quiet librarian, who gets killed alone in a library and dragged to a forest. The other librarian co-worker is William's ‘might-have-been’ love, Anna. After getting many details from friends and companions, it seems the young lady was engaged and very quiet. However, Dr.Grace discovers a tattoo of a rose. Murdoch is told Dr. Ogden is at the Station House, arrested for illegally teaching women about contraception. He tries to talk Julia into going home but Julia is determined to have her say as a doctor concerned for women’s health. She is visited by Crabtree and Dr. Grace. Dr. Grace is ready to plan a rally to shine light on the injustice. Then Darcy talks her into coming home by promising to join the fight together. She relents but states she hasn’t given up. Both Anna and William try to discover why a peaceful, quiet, young bride-to-be would have a tattoo on her ankle. They finally discover the girl has been seducing a man at a local pub and bar. According to the man, they met and she undressed for him. Dr. Garland is warned by his superior that he has a spirited wife and a “handful”. Garland asks Julia to curb her campaigning for women’s health because of his possible promotion to head of hospital. Darcy promises Julia that they will accomplish so much together. Julia succumbs to Darcy’s request to compromise and disappoints Dr. Grace. Crabtree and Higgins practice their pitch for the baseball challenge Brackenreid has accepted and after breaking glass, Crabtree is made their pitcher by the Inspector. They later spy on the other team’s practice. When Anna is alone at work in the library, she hears creaking floorboards. Scared she phones William, however George picks up saying William has gone out. Anna tells him to tell William to come to the library as soon as he can. Meanwhile, Anna confronts the man in the library. She is chased around the shelves, and hides, like a hide and seek game. When she finally is reluctant to take a look at where the man is, he is seen pointing his gun at her. William arrives at the library and the doors are locked. The episode ends with a struggling William trying to open the door, and a black screen comes on, with a loud gunshot. Character Revelations * Anna and William share a kiss, but it is not explicit that it went any further and it is debatable if the Catholic William, a man of honor, would let it. However, William's coworkers are surprised to see him arrive at work ten minutes late the next morning. * George explains his pitching skills: his Aunt Nettle's farm in Haileybury was set upon by a plague of vermin of biblical proportions. Being a young lad at the time and not yet entrusted with firearms, he took to eradicating the little beasts by hurling stones at them. Continuity * Dr. Ogden returns to Station House No. 4, arrested for teaching contraception in her practice. * Brackenreid and Crabtree employ the Scrutiny Camera to spy on the other Station House's practice. * ''The Black Hand'' is indeed still a threat to Anna. * The conclusion to this episode is in [[Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 2)|''Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 2)]]. Historical References * The Toronto Public Library started as a private subscription library, founded on 9 December 1810. In 1882, the Free Libraries Act is passed by the Ontario Legislature and, in 1883, Free Library By-Law is approved by a huge majority of Toronto voters, Jan. 1. Toronto and Guelph are the first municipalities in Ontario to create free public libraries. * As Dr. Ogden points out, "''tattooing has become something of a fad in England among the aristocracy." Soon after Japan was opened to western merchants and travelers, European royals revealed their tattoos, thus a lively fad called the "tattoo rage" began. It encouraged inventors, like Thomas Edison, to patent electric stencil pen devices and tattoo machines. Trivia * The first official pairing of episodes with Part 1 and 2 in the Murdoch Mysteries' titles. Errors * The man stalking Anna Fulford uses the two-handed grip on his pistol. But this technique was unknown at the time. It was first developed by Jeff Cooper in the 1950s. * The light of the bike when Murdoch is rushing to the library stays brightly on with him running up the stairs. With a dynamo the light would loose quickly strength as the wheels stopped (which they did in the scene). Electric bike lights weren't invented at that time. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Lisa Faulkner as Anna Fulford Jonathan Watton as Darcy Garland Guest Cast Eli Ham as Inspector O'Kelly Tori Anderson as Lucille Messing Amos Crawley as Geoffrey Coville Stephen Park as Leonard Carling Cliff Saunders as Stanley Faber Peter Kosaka as Mr. Sato Shawn Wright as Andrew Trevor Derek Keurvorst as Franklin Lamott Noah Davis as Mr. Wilson Jenny Hall as Barmaid Nick Spencer as Jake Kristian Bruun as Constable Slugger Jackson Michael A. Miranda as Falcone Joey Kippax as Assassin Uncredited Cast Byron Rouse as Pop Smith Gallery Murdoch 166.JPG|Julia about to be arrested File:Wild_side_part_1_01.jpg|Crime Scene 507 Stroll on the Wild Side, Part 1 Blackboard 1.PNG|Blackboard|link=Blackboard 507 Stroll on the Wild Side, Sato tattoo.PNG|The rose tatto StrollWild1 - 1.JPG|George brings Dr. Ogden "refreshments" StrollWild1 - 2.JPG|Dr. Grace visits, ready to start a rally for the cause StrollWild1 - 3.JPG|Dr. Garland comes to take his wife home, making a promise . . . StrollWild1 - 5.JPG|Brackenreid has found their new pitcher, Crabtree. StrollWild1 - 6.JPG|Brackenreid and Crabtree spy on the Station House's practice for the big game. 507 Devil's Drum .PNG|At The Devil's Drum StrollWild1 - 7.JPG|Dr. Ogden disappoints Dr. Grace Category:Season Five Category:Season Error